


Lapdog

by angelwings2096



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolded, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Remus x Sirius, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings2096/pseuds/angelwings2096





	Lapdog

"Guess what" Remus whispered in Sirius's ear seductively, gently rubbing Sirius's shoulders. They were in the gryffindor common room and Sirius had been trying to do his potions essay.  
Remus however had been distracted my the way his boyfriends tongue would dart out between his lips when he was concentrating. 

It was the full moon tomorrow and Remus had been wanting his boyfriend even more than normal. He had been wanting to feel Sirius's warm tanned skin agains his slightly cooler, pale skin. Sirius hummed in question, curious as to what Remus was going to say. "The others are busy all day today" Remus growled "oh really" Sirius looked up at the werewolf, a smirk playing on his lips. "Mmhmm"

Sirius got up out of his seat and without packing away his stuff, he lead Remus up to their dorm. He quickly put up a silencing spell and as soon as he was done Remus was on him. Their lips crashed together and the werewolf pushed Sirius up against the wall, holding his hands above his head. Remus pushed his tongue inside Sirius's mouth gaining a moan in response. "tell me who you belong to" Remus growled. 

He always got quite domimant closer to the full moon and if Sirius was honest, it was a major turn on. "yours" Sirius gasped as his boyfriend pulled his lip between his teeth "sorry, what did you say" he teased Sirius as he reached down and grabbed his bulge in his big soft hands. "I can't hear you" he whispered licking down Sirius's jawline causing the raven haired man to shiver.

The werewolf began to suck on the tender spot underneath his boyfriends ear, leaving a mark. The spot he knew made Sirius weak in the knees. "Still cant hear you" he slid his hand under Sirius's boxers and gripped his hard dick in his hand causing Sirius to gasp "f-fuck Remus. Yours. Im y-yours" he yelled out "stop teasing" 

Remus only had to be told once. He ripped his cloak off and let it pool at his feet. His shirt and trousers following soon after. Then he set to work on tearing off his boyfriends clothes and throwing them somewhere in the room not even leaving him with his boxers. Sirius's tie however was clutched in Remus's hands. "Fuck pads. Your too hot" he pressed up against his boyfriend "then take me already" Sirius begged.

Remus smirked and Sirius got down on his knees "i want to feel your hot mouth around my cock first" the wolf growled wrapping the red and gold gryffindor tie around his boyfriends eyes and then down around his neck like a collar and lead. "do you wanna be my little lapdog pads" Remus asked and Sirius nodded "just remember you can still tell me to stop whenever" he said showing his soft side. Sirius just nodded again

Remus pulled Sirius closer to his dick using the tie "you're gonna suck me so hard" Remus growled. Sirius felt his way to Remus's boxers and tugged them down with his hands. He grabbed Remus's shaft and licked the head, drawing out a groan from Remus.

He wrapped his mouth around his cock and pushed until his nise was in Remus's sandy blind pubic hair. Remus let out a strangled noise holding the tie tighter and moving his free hand to Sirius's raven black locks. "Shit Sirius" 

Sirius began to bob his head doing magical things with his tongue. His hand moved to cup Remus's balls and Remus ripped Sirius away "enough" Sirius made a whine at the loss and Remus dragged him over to the bed.

He lay Sirius on all fours, keeping a hold on the makeshift leash. He kissed down his boyfriends spine to his soft, plush cheeks. Pulling them appart with his hands he bent down to lick the tight ring of muscle. Sirius let out a whimper as he swirled his tongue round and round the tight hole but never penatrating it. "F-fuck Remus please" he begged. His arms were shaking and barley keeping him up.

Remus wrapped his lips around the tight hole and began sucking and licking. a small trickle of saliva began to dribble down Sirius crack. He moaned and gasped at the sensation but he wanted more. He needed more. "Moony...fuck ...m-more i need more" he whined. So Remus gave him more.

the wolf plunged one finger into Sirius and he cried out, his back arching as Remus pumped harder. Remus then added a second finger and then a third. "M-moony fuck me already" Sirius begged. His hips were thrusting back in time to Remus thrust with his fingers.

Remus pulled his fingers out of Sirius with a 'pop' and reached for the lube by his bed. Wait. They werent on his bed. Holy shit they were on James's and he was going to be pissed. oh well.

Instead of leaving Sirius he leaned forwards and put his hand to his boyfriends mouth "spit" he demanded, tugging on the tie slightly. Sirius did as told and Remus stroked the saliva onto his erect dick. He placed himself at Sirius's hole and began to gently push in.

Once fully inside the raven haired boy he let him ajust. Remus let out a grunt, he was barely able to keep himself from pounding shit out of Sirius. His hot walls feelin to good and warm. "Move" Sirius said grinding his hips back into Remus and he let a growl erupt from his throat. Remus began to pull out and then fiercly thrust back in. Sirius let out a strangled cry of pleasure and this only stirred the werewolf on.

His thrusts became faster and stronger as he pounded into the tanned round arse. Gasps, grunts and moans erupted from the two of them and Remus began aiming his thrusts, trying to his Sirius's prostate. 

"Moony" Sirius screamed out, his arms colapsing under him and he knew he had found it. The tight hole squeezed around him and Remus began finding it hard to breathe. The wolf reached around Sirius, taking his throbing, hard cock in his hand and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

It wasnt long after that that Sirius was crying out Remus's name, his hot white cum spurting all over Remus's hand and his hole tightening so hard around Remus cock that he came into Sirius's hole straight after.

They colapsed to the bed and Remus pulled the tie off Sirius. "I love you" Remus whispered as he curled up against Sirius's chest "i love you too"

They only woke up when they heard james screaming at the sight of them naked on his bed "YOUR FUCKING DEAD" he yelled as the couple ran for the bathroom laughing and James covered his eyes.


End file.
